A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the construction trade in general and specifically a device to assist in erecting frame members to construct a wall.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to framing devices. Representative examples of this type of structure, including making a cast panel that can be found at Manning, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,442, and Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,625,937. Both the Manning and Parker are modular building methods of construction.
This device is used specifically with frame members to build a wall. Frame members are erected into a rectangular configuration and concrete is poured into the middle of the frame members to form the wall. This application addresses both the safety concerns to the workers when a wall is erected as well as achieving a significant cost savings because of the reduction in manpower that is required. None of the prior art achieves these results.